


A Chance at Forgiveness

by KozuneArtz



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier Egos
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Gen, Light Angst, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozuneArtz/pseuds/KozuneArtz
Summary: Wilford's thoughts of Y/N during The Interview Ending.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel & Y/N | The District Attorney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Chance at Forgiveness

Forgiveness comes in many forms; for Wilford, it came in the form of a bell. As unusual as it is, this was completely normal to the man. He is a man of eccentricity, after all. 

After everything he has gone through, Wilford never thought he would be worthy of forgiving. No amount of pitiful apologies, brooding around, and disco dancing will solve everything. 

Hence, he turned to simple madness, accepting his fate, the warped reality he has succumbed to and faced every day till the present. 

It was only when he felt the urge of opportunity, during the interview, that came from the bell and you. 

You came into the room looking confused, missing your supposed partner in the heist. He saw a friend in you.  
.  
.  
.  
Realization hit. 

He can help you. Whatever danger may come, he can immediately come to your aid.  
He hesitates in his head for a bit, deciding to think it through. He's accepted the fact that he's too far gone, yet a part of him believes that there could be a chance. 

Yes, there were things in the past that could never be condoned. But that was it. Fragments of memories that were waiting to be forgotten. 

He could do better. Help someone who felt dear to him. 

Never was he able to save his own friends before. It was him who helped in their demise, after all. 

Pulled the trigger on two of them. 

Betrayed them. 

Pointed fingers at them. 

None of that he could take back.  
.  
.  
.  
But now, with you here, he could clear his conscience, even just a little bit. Before he can talk to you, he can hear his manager call out to him, nagging about not killing his guests.  
He really should be giving you the bell now. He'll take his chances. Reaching down to take the bell he hands it to you in a hurry. 

_"I'll be right back!  
But if you need me, just ring this bell  
And I will be notified of your needs!" _

The last thing the man saw before leaving was you, standing there in confusion at the whole scenario, looking down at the bell in pure curiosity. 

He knows he can never ask for redemption from his dearest family.  
His own brother, who deeply resents him.  
His best friend, who disappeared to god knows where. 

His dearest, beloved, Celine.  
.  
.  
.  
Wherever they were now, he prays they would know he was doing the right thing. 

Wilford felt something he's never felt in a long while. 

That maybe, just maybe.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
There was still hope for him after all.


End file.
